1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display devices and electronic apparatuses, and in particular, to a liquid crystal display device that provides a display with a high contrast and wide viewing angle.
2. Description of Related Art
To achieve a wide viewing angle in the liquid crystal display device, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-350853, proposes a transflective liquid crystal display device using vertically aligned liquid crystal molecules. This is characterized as follows:
1) A “vertical alignment (VA) mode” is adopted. In this mode, liquid crystal molecules with negative dielectric anisotropy are aligned orthogonal to substrates and tilted by applying a voltage.
2) A “multi-gap structure” is adopted. That is, the thickness of a liquid crystal layer (cell gap) in transmissive display areas is different from that in reflective display areas.
3) A “multi-domain structure” is adopted. In this structure, transmissive display areas are arranged as regular octagons or circles, and protrusions are provided at the centers of the transmissive display areas in a counter substrate so that liquid crystal molecules are isotropically tilted within these areas.